Familia
by KibaOcaso
Summary: El pequeño noruego no puede dormir, decide bajar a tomar un vaso de leche pero al pasar por la habitación del Suecia y Dinamarca y ver que la puerta esta abierta no puede evitar asomarse...


Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece

* * *

El pequeño noruego paseaba por la casa sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta la hora de la cena, si tenia suerte encontraría a alguno de sus mágicos compañeros que le acompañarían a jugar.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el calido salón de la casa, atravesó la puerta con lentitud e inmediatamente escuchó ronquidos provenientes del sofá que se encontraba frente a él, lo rodeó y vio allí tendido al danés que dormía a pierna suelta desparramado en el mueble.

Observó su expresión con detenimiento y frunció el ceño al ver tanto en su labio como en su cuello una serie de heridas y marcas de mordiscos aun por cicatrizar.

Aquella imagen devolvió a su memoria lo visto la noche antes, algo que hubiera preferido no presenciar.

***

Se despertó a media noche. Normalmente dormía siempre del tirón sin despertarse en toda la noche pero en aquella ocasión no consiguió pegar ojo.

Decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche, hubiera preferido despertar al sueco y que el mismo se lo preparara, sabia que aquello no le molestaría pero el pensar que aquello conllevaba despertar también al ruidoso danés hacia que esa idea desapareciera de su mente.

Caminó de puntillas al acercarse a la habitación que los dos hombres compartían, al pasar frente a la puerta vio que esta estaba entreabierta, se asomó con cautela intentando no ser descubierto.

Vio al sueco sentado sobre la cama con el ceño fruncido y al danés de pie, frente a él haciendo gestos exagerados intentando no gritar, pensando probablemente en que el noruego se encontraría durmiendo. Desde donde estaba a penas podía oír lo que decían y por lo tanto no comprendía el motivo de la discusión.

De repente el sueco se levanto y encaro al otro, soltando a penas unas pocas palabras que por lo que vio en el gesto del danés le enfurecieron sobre manera. Tomó al hombre más alto de la camisa con rabia y le dijo algo en un tono más alto y por lo que veía mas molesto.

De nuevo el otro le respondió con unas pocas palabras, con el rostro afectado y bastante mas alto de lo que solía hablar normalmente. Según pudo entender dijo algo como:

-N' som's una famil'a

El rostro del danés intentaba expresar una ira profunda y una gran tristeza consiguiendo con ello una expresión bastante extraña. El pequeño noruego lo comprendió a la perfección, él sabia que no eran una familia, tan solo convivían bajo el poder danés subordinados a este.

Dejó sus cavilaciones para seguir observando la escena. El danés empujó violentamente al otro sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre él. Observó por unos momentos la expresión de sorpresa casi imperceptible en el rostro del otro y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano.

-Yo are que seamos una familia.

Dicho esto el danés atacó con furia los labios del otro, este tardó en reaccionar, intentándole apartar. Al ver que el otro se resistía mordió el labio inferior del otro haciendo que este los separara por inercia. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bocal del otro recorriéndola como si esta le perteneciera. Al cabo de un rato el sueco consiguió soltarse del agarre del danés, este le miró con molestia.

El hombre más alto ante la sorpresa del danés, hizo que las posiciones se intercambiaran y tomó el control de la situación, atacó con ferocidad el cuello del otro, mordiendo el mismo con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, lamiendo luego la sangre que salía de este como si fuese la ultima gota de agua en el desierto.

El danés rió de forma casi demente por la acción del otro y condujo el rostro del otro hacia el suyo haciendo que los labios del sueco se encontraran con los suyos. El sueco atendió los labios del otro con la misma "delicadeza" con la que atendió su cuello mientras desabrochaba con torpeza y brusquedad la camisa del mismo.

El pequeño noruego camino hacia atrás algo asustado por la actitud del sueco, ya que aunque aun no sabia mucho sobre lo que ocurría se asustó por la extraña actitud del sueco que normalmente parecía tan serio y formal.

Una vez alejado de la habitación de ambos hombres corrió hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y metiéndose bajo sus sabanas con rapidez. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar todo lo que había visto aquella noche.

* * *

Realmente hay muy poco de esta pareja... o al menos nunca hay suficiente


End file.
